Legend of Spyro Echoes of The Past
by shadowknight226
Summary: A human raised in darkness, after being reformed he heads back home. To find an old friend but in the darkness something hides connecting to his past. In time he'll find his place. (This my first time writing solo, so feedback would be nice. I own nothing except Umbra and the Plot)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Legend of Spyro

Echoes of the past

Chapter 1: Arrival

In a swamp, a figure stood in front of the old dragon temple. The figure was wearing a jet black sleeveless shihakusho with a grey trim, his right arm and hand is fully armoured with four coloured stones spaced out evenly. One red, one blue, one yellow and one green. On his back was staff with carvings of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom.

The figure runs its hand through it long cyan hair and sighs "She's not here either" it says in a masculine tone. He pulls out a map "last time I heard she was in Warfang so I'll head there next" he says putting his finger on Warfang and muttering words under his breath, then in a bright flash of light he and the map are gone.

**Warfang**

The city of Warfang was busy especially the market, the moles and cheetahs were selling their wears or offering services and many Dragons where going about their business but two stuck from the rest one was a purple dragon named Spyro and the other was Cynder she once was 'the terror of the skies' made by the Dark Master but was rescued by Spyro.

After defeating the Dark Master and pulling the world back together they went home but they lost the fire guardian Ignitus but this two months ago and the world was in a time of peace little did they know this peace was about to be disrupted.

"Spyro?" Cynder asks, said dragon cocks his head "yes?" he inquires "Spyro you're staring" Cynder giggles, Spyro give a strange look "And why can't I stare at my beautiful mate?"

Cynder blushes and looks away "It's not like I don't like it but your drawing a crowd" Spyro looks around seeing group of bystanders watching them "oh let them watch" Spyro moves in and so does Cynder when are inches apart….

***BOOM!***

They both pull away and look and see smoke rising from the outside the walls. They both look at each other and nod, running to the scene.

**Outside Warfang ten minutes ago ? POV**

I arrive at the forest before Warfang and walk out to the gate, but when I get close a dim yellow dragon with a blue underbelly stands in front of me "leave now Ape and go back to….. Is something funny Ape?" she snarls as I continue to laugh "Lady where do you get the idea I am an ape? Or do all dragons judge by looks now?" I ask with innocence.

The dragon snarls and swings it tail-blade at and I jump back "I gave you a chance to leave. Now you die!" she roars and swings her tail-blade again.

I block the blade with the armoured arm, pushing away the blade, I quickly draw my staff while she fires a bolt of electricity, I spin my staff defecting at the wall making an explosion "Is that all you have" I taunt will doing a 'bring it' gesture. The Dragoness growls and charges with her horns "foolish" I state making the blue stone glow, I slam my staff down making ice on the ground and she slips on the ice.

I make the staff glow a black colour and black cherry blossom petals appear around me "Shadow Blossom finish" and the petals fly at the Dragoness cutting her multiple times, when the petal fade I spin my staff, placing it on my back and knee down next to the Dragoness "Go on finish…." "What's your name?" I cut in making my hand glow a milky white healing her wounds. Her eyes widen seeing me "What are you…" "Quiet" I say in a calm tone "I'm Laser" she says "Pleasure Laser, I'm Umbra"

"So you're not an ape" Laser asks and I chuckle "Laser. No I am not an ape, I'm a human" I look at her and mouth was hanging open "B-but the Humans died during Malefor's first attacks" I clench my hand but continue healing her "Malefor was my mentor" I hang my head.

She gasps but I raise my hand to stop her "Malefor raised me since I was baby making into weapon. He used his dark powers to stop my aging process so I am stuck as eight-teen year old, one day he ordered me to go to small out the way island of wolves and capture it with a squad of ten apes. But the Island was well defended and my men fell and I was captured and as for my punishment. The wolves make me work on their land as a farmer and taught me the ways of nature after I gained my freedom I decided I would stay on the Island and make a new life for myself but after finding out two weeks ago that Malefor was gone. Which is weird because it been two months ago, I came back to find someone" I take my hands away.

Laser slowly stands and I follow but wobble a little "Thanks I feel good as new" Laser smiles, I smile back at her. Her smile fades in expression of shock "what is it?" then I feel something strike my head and next thing I see is darkness.

**Flashback: Wolf Island 3****rd**** person **

_In a cell sat was Umbra with his eyes closed listening to Lara a she-wolf was telling him a story of her people "Then Sharpfang swung his mighty sword but the evil tree spirit used his powers to block the sword. But the spirit was so drained from the fight the sword cut through both the roots and the spirit killing it and free its captives and Sharpfang returned home with the captives. He was made protector of the village and now he is forever immortalised as a statue in the centre of town."_

_At the sound of the book of a book snapping shut Umbra's eyes opened showing his ice blue eyes "That was a beautiful story Lara" The snow white she-wolf smiled her emerald eyes shining, she pats down her navy blue sundress "Glad you think so. But what I don't understand is why you don't read it yourself?" Umbra walks over to the bars and mumbles._

"_Sorry Umbra I didn't catch that" Lara's ears flick around "I can't read" Umbra hangs his head not looking her "Or write" his head gets lower "What?" she asks looking concerned "I can't read or write. Malefor only trained me to talk and fight. After all I'm a weapon" A pair arms reach around him and pull him against the bars "I'll teach you and never call yourself a weapon again, you can only define you and be what you want to be" Lara say softy letting go of him and walking away "We'll start your lessons start tomorrow Goodnight"_

_Umbra lays on the bed on and sighs happy knowing he has a good friend like Lara. The Island started to feel like a home. "After all home is where the heart is" He smiles falling asleep._

**Present day Warfang dragon temple: Umbra's POV**

"This is unbelievable incredible inconceivable to, to have a Human right here in person" A voice babbles, my eyes struggle to open "Yes, yes it all very exciting isn't it? But after what Cynder has told us about him can we trust him?" a noble voice asks "But we cannot judge him on his past alone. After all Laser did say she started the battle and lost, he also healed her wounds" A deep voice states my eyes open and stand up moaning.

"So have awoken Human" The green dragon asks calmly "I am….." I cut in "Terrador the Earth Guardian" then I point at the yellow one "Volteer the Electricity Guardian" Finally I point at the Blue one "And Cyril the Ice Guardian" Terrador nods "Correct Umbra" I raise my eyebrow in questioning.

Volteer starts "You see we a mutual friend acquaintance ally" He starts to ramble but Cyril holds his muzzle shut "What my lighting tongued friend means is we have met an old friend of yours" I cock my head only to hear the open and the sound of paws and the next thing I know I am flat on my back "The hunter has her prey" A voice says into ear. It was Cynder! Only sounding younger. I quickly charge the yellow stone send spark of lighting into her chest.

She yelps and jumps away, I quickly kip-up reach for my staff but it's gone so I use my red and blue stone summoning a water sword "but the prey has a few trick up its sleeve" I smirk swing the sword sending waves of none lethal water at her soaking her.

Then I am pounced on by someone else but clawed in the face. I cry out in pain "leave her alone you monster" I struggle to get up "Spyro stop we are just playing" I use my Shadow pulse to knock Spyro off me send him in the air to land with a thud. We both get up staring each other down.

"Enough!" Terrador roars make both Spyro and I jump and face the Guardians "Spyro why did you attack Umbra?" Terrador demands "H-he attacked Cynder" Spyro stutters "Like Cynder stated they were only playing" Cyril states.

"But" Volteer interrupts this time "Yes we know Umbra was out of line for countering your attack with this powers of darkness." I rub my forehead "Can I inquire the whereabouts of my staff?" I say rubbing down my shihakusho. "It is right over there" Cyril points over to the left side of the room.

I walk over to it give it a few practice swings before spinning it and placing it on my back, I bow to the Guardians "Thank you for returning this to me" "Yes your very welcome but now it's time for answer some of our questions" Cyril states harshly "Forgive Cyril his pomposity knows no bounds but we would like to know how you know how to use the elements" Volteer asks.

"Of course Guardians" I sit and spin my tell of what happened on the Wolf Island "After I earned my freedom I stayed on the Island and weird things started to happen like would accidently shooting fire, ice, lighting out my hands or causing small earthquakes so the wolves sent me to see their mystic, that's when I found out I could control the elements and the mystic gave me this" to the armour on my arm and hand.

"Each stone represents a different element. Earth, Ice, Fire and Electricity" I point to each in turn and then hang my head "If came back instead of staying I've could have changed Ignitus's fate" I feel a paw on my hand.

I look up at Cynder and she smiles "It's not your fault, you chose to stay and have a normal life" I put my other hand on top of her paw "Thanks Cynder" I sigh.

"Don't look back on what could've happened and look to the right here and now" Terrador smiles "Now go enjoy the rest of the day Spyro, Cynder you have classes tomorrow" Cyril states. They both moan but then my stomach growls "Sorry" I blush.

"Cynder take your friend to the dining hall launch should started" Terrador chuckles. Spyro, Cynder and I leave through the door. When leave the room a dragonfly comes up to Spyro "Hey Spyro so what happen with the …. Cynder's old friend?" The dragonfly trails off while looking at me "Sparx this Umbra an old friend of Cynder's. Umbra this my brother Sparx" was just me or every time Spyro says my name it sound he's spitting out venom?

"Well Umbra nice to ya. Where are you going?" I chuckle and rub the back of head sheepishly "to get some food" Cynder sighs "when was the last time you ate?" I put my finger to my chin "hmm day before yesterday dinner time" Then I feel a swat to the back my head curtesy of Cynder "Nice you haven't changed Umbra" she chuckles walking off.

When we arrive at the dining hall, I have it pretty big. Lots of tables in rows hopeful we can get a table in corner. "This way" Cynder grabs my hand with her tail dragging me to a in the middle of the room. Oh joy.

At the table was a dragoness who is Pink with a white underbelly, horns that looked like a heart shape and collar with heart pendent and a heart shaped tail-blade and the other was a dragon who is red with a yellow underbelly "Hey guys this my friend Umbra" Cynder says walking off "Don't worry I'll get your food Umbra" I sat down at the table.

I look at the two dragons and they stare back "So" I say awkwardly "So I'm Flame and this Ember" the dragon introduces them both "Hi Umbra" Ember cheerily greets, I nod back "Pleasure to meet you both" we go back to the awkward silence "I like you staff" Ember says "Thanks it was gift from a friend. It's called Cherry Blossom staff" by this Cynder has come back with Spyro carrying two trays, one in her left paw and other carried on her tail.

Cynder places the tray in her paws in front of me. She beside me while Spyro sits the other side of her. At this time the door open again and more dragons file in, they catch my eye and start muttering.

"Is that an ape"  
>"What's it doing here"<p>

I look at my tray on it was beef, some potatoes and gravy. I lift my index and middle finger up. I start muttering words under my breath, after I finish, I start eating "umm not be rude but what was that?" Sparx asks.

I swallow the mouthful of food "Well I was giving thanks for the food I'm eating, it's a thing I picked from the Wolves" I explain then I feel something hit the back of my head. I turn to see an Ice Dragon who is ice blue with a white underbelly "Good shoot Tundra" an earth dragon praises.

I stand and storm over to him "you think that was funny huh?" I cross my arm "yeah what's it to you ape?" Tundra coolly remarks. I growl and clench my fists. "Oh did I upset the freaky ape? Sorry whittle ape. Do you want your bottle?" he says in baby voice I grab this horns and make him look at me "I want satisfaction" I growl out "Fine. I Tundra Challenge you to a duel do you accept whittle ape?"

I let go of his horns "I Umbra, the human accept your challenge!"

**Chapter End – Play Shunkan Senchimentaru**


	2. Chapter 2: Ice vs Shadow

Chapter 2 Ice vs Shadow, an Ice goddess appears?

**Warfang temple training**

I sigh "Cynder for last time I'll be fine, stop worrying" Cynder shakes her head "what I don't get is why you want to fight him he only has thrown food at you?" Spyro asks making it sound I was doing a petty thing.

"Well, he want and the had gall to start insulting me, so I am pretty much in my right to do this" I run hands through my hair "But" Spyro starts but Cynder silences him a loving nuzzle "He'll be fine Spyro and Umbra don't hurt him too badly." I smirk and walk out into the arena where Tundra is stood waiting and the other dragons are in the stands.

All of them chatting over the fact I'm a human, it's like they have never seen a hu…. Oh wait, they haven't. "So you turned up then hey human" "now the rules, one no cheap shots, Two the first one be knocked out or surrenders, Three at any time the judge may call the match. Do you agree with these rules" We both nod, I pull out the Cherry Blossom staff and give a spin while Tundra crouches low.

"Ready" the judge a Navy dragon calls out "and BEGIN!"

Tundra pounces at me while I simply side-step "That all you have?" I ask pointing my staff at him. He charges again swing his claws me, I dodge each strike "keep still!" he shouts "now where is the fun in that" I block his claw with my staff in one hand while I thrust the other at his head send a shadow pulse, which makes slide across the floor.

Tundra shakes his head then uses his ice breath, sending a stream of ice at me, I spin my staff to block it, then launches another at my feet freezing me to spot "not good" Tundra chuckles and starts circling me "so you may give up now you can't move" he right but I can turn this around "I'd never give up" I state.

He smirks "I'll freeze you completely" got ya. He uses his breath again a completely freezing me.

**3****rd ****person – temple arena**

Tundra starts laughing "That was pathetic. So much for you" Tundra taps ice. In the seating Cynder was not happy "That little whelp I'll teach him a lesson" Cynder starts to fly but Spyro grabs her paw and pulls her back down "If you saw Umbra let himself get frozen" Spyro states calmly.

Cynder looks at Spyro with shock "why would do that?" He shrugs while Tundra is taunting the frozen human "they everyone I think I've won" "by Knockout is…." Before the judge could finish the Ice starts to crack "what the" Thundra stares at the Ice.

**3****rd**** person – Flashback – Wolf Island – Mystic's hut**

"_You have done well young one" the Mystic states "but you are still trying to use them like you use the shadows." Umbra cock head "how do you mean Mystic?"_

_The grey wolf gestures to a table and Umbra walks and sits at the table while the mystic stands in front of it "you try to use the Elements with the way you use the shadows, Each element has their own way of being used, once you understand that you'll be able to use that Element to its full potential"_

_Umbra leans forward "teach me to understand the Elements" The Mystic chuckles "unfortunately this cannot be taught. I have taught the basic understanding of each but you must find their full meaning by yourself for each is person meaning is different now go. This is our last session" Umbra stands and bows "Thank you Mystic for everything" then he leaves the hut._

**Umbra's POV – Umbra's mindscape**

"So I'm back here" I ask to myself. My mindscape is a Dining hall with a square table with five chairs around it with four candles in the middle. "Welcome back" I jump at a female voice and turn to see a human wearing an Ice-blue dress and hair, her eyes are sea-blue "Welcome Umbra" "who are you?" I ask and the woman giggles "I'm Isis your understanding of Ice."

I hold my chin "okay" "So tell me Umbra what is ice to you?" That is a good question "Ice is dangerous, you could injure yourself. But it is also the one of the first signs of winter. Winter brings joy to everyone" She smiles "Your full understanding of ice complete come back here anytime and I'll be here to talk with but get back in the fight and win!" the world fades.

**Real world**

I break the ice around me "How d-did you do that?" Tundra stutters. I smirk "I understand everything about ice" I spin my staff and the smashed ice turns to snow, then it collects at the top of the staff. Then solidifies into a scythe head and I rest it on my shoulder.

"Now time for the real fight to begin" I state

Tundra uses his ice breath again, I roll out of the way then swing the scythe at him sending and ice wave. Tundra rolls but his right fore-paws get cut "aw did that hurt? Good" He charges with his horns down. I vault his head before he hits landing on the other side of him.

Tundra growls and starts swinging wildly with paws at me block each with the handle of the scythe "Anger clouds your judgement" "Shut up!" Tundra gets more violent with his attacks "Stop being so high and mighty!" I duck his tail-blade "I am not, I am only telling the truth but I will win this fight"

"Ice-storm of the goddess" I jump in air spin with the scythe extended at arm's length, it creates a snow storm with in the middle and I head over to Tundra. Picking him up in it. The snow hits softening his scales and when reaches me the Scythe starts cutting him, after ten hit the storm ends.

I land on the ground gently, the scythe head melts away and Tundra lands with a thud. The crowd is silent but bursts into cheers and some boos "Dragons and Dragoness. We have a winner by knockout. Umbra the human!" I start to wobble and then I collapse.


End file.
